


Struggling To Write: RWBY Fanfiction

by Psyga315



Series: Struggling To Write [4]
Category: Archive of Our Own, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY
Genre: April Showers 2015, April Showers Challenge, Crack Fic, Gen, Maids, Meta, Metafiction, The Emerald Forest, The Making Of A FanFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again, but this time, A. K. Yearling decides to give Psyga a crash course in writing a fanfiction. Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling To Write: RWBY Fanfiction

Psyga was scrolling on the web when suddenly his Skype activated. He could recognize the agitated lady with glasses.

“Oh, hey Ms. Yearling.” Psyga said.

“It’s April Showers again. Contribute by writing a fanfic.” She glared at him.

“But I already did! Remember, April Fools with Decade? The story about Dr. Maki and Kougami watching Spike wreck shit?”

“But those are just simple stories. We want one with volume. So, I was tasked to pick out something for you. Something easy to consume in a sitting, easy characterization, and a well-built world so that you don’t instantly have people sucking face and instead _explore_. Go onto the link.” With that, A. K. Yearling sent Psyga a link to Rooster Teeth.

“… It’s RWBY, isn’t it?” Psyga said. Yearling sighed.

“Yes. So I assume you have an idea then of how to write it up?” Yearling asked.

“Yeah!”

* * *

“Goddamn it, Ruby! Stop being a show-off!” Weiss stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

“Alright… After you stop being such a stuck-up fancy pants!” Ruby glared at Weiss.

One moment later, they began to make out.

* * *

“Why am I not surprised?” Yearling face palmed.

“Hey, you gotta go with the classics!” Psyga said.

“You have an _entire world_! Hell, don’t just write about the established characters! Make your own! We have like, what, three other nations or so to look at?” Yearling said.

“Aaaah yeah… Yeeeeaaaaah…” Psyga said.

“You could look at themes like racism! There was that whole Faunus thing, remember?” Yearling said.

“Yeaaaah!”

* * *

“Welcome to the Faunus Café! How may I take your order?” Velvet told the people sitting at the table. Jack’s heart just stopped. Bunny girls and maid costumes? Is this the sacred Two-In-One Kinky Rider? He had to stop being distracted by the way Velvet’s chest filled out her dress.

“Uh, yeah, we’ll have some tea to start.” Jack said. As Velvet left, Jill looked to Jack.

“Really?” She said.

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re not turned on by that too!” Jack said. Jill leaned in closer and whispered.

“Okay, maybe a little.” She said.

* * *

“Hey, speaking of, I have a link to that for inspiration.” Yearling said with a smile. A link was sent to Psyga. He clicked it and it led to a Youtube video of an African-American kid in a yellow stripped shirt. It was a two second clip and in it, all he shouted was:

“ **THAT’S _RACIST!_** ”

Psyga leaped back as Yearling laughed.

“Oh, that gets me every time.” She sighed.

“How the hell is that racist? Do we even _know_ if animal-eared kinks would be offensive to Faunus?” Psyga asked.

“You can explore that instead of titillating the audience with Velvet in skimpy maid outfits like a Playboy bunny!” Yearling said.

“Alright! Alright! What do you want from me?” Psyga said.

“A story! Not some cheap romantic crap!”Yearling said.

“Well there goes half the works I made for it.” Psyga said.

“Just think of all the action sequences you can make! Sure, you’re no Monty Oum, but you can achieve great things!” Yearling said.

“Well, I had one idea in mind.” Psyga sent Yearling a document entitled “Life At Beacon”. Yearling proceeds to read it.

“Hm… Interesting… I like the self-insert angle not becoming some sort of ‘look at me, I’m a Mary Sue!’ thing.” Her eyes stopped as soon as she looked at one of the paragraphs. “Wait a minute… This is just you shipping yourself with Team RWBY.” Yearling glared.

“Sans Weiss… I debated about replacing her with Mary Margret but then I’d be stepping on David’s toes and...” Psyga could see Yearling facepalm and give an agitated sigh.

“You know, I anticipated this. I really did. So, I figured that, in order to inspire you, I’m gonna give you a little field trip.” Just then, troopers broke into Psyga’s house.

“Aaaaah shit, look, I’m getting swatted right now. Perhaps we’ll talk about this some other time?” Psyga got onto the ground with his hands on his head. However, the troopers didn’t shout at him, rather they took him up and dragged him.

“No, you’re not getting swatted. You’re getting initiated. Wonder how your stroll through the woods will turn out. Maybe it’ll inspire you to write a story.” Yearling said.

“Wait, what?” Psyga muttered as people put a bag over his head and drove him away.

* * *

Then the bag was pulled out of his head, he could see that he was facing a cliff and a large forest below it. That’s when Psyga realized what was about to happen.

“Aaaaaaah…” That’s when he got launched out by springs beneath him. “SHIIIIIIIT!!!” Psyga screamed as he was flung into the forest below.

To be continued.


End file.
